PLACER EXTREMO
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: Sabes Christy,hoy serás mia. Te haré el amor hasta que amanezca. Esta noche no la olvidarás jamás-Musitó Edward a la chica que estaba junto a él , sin poder creer lo que minutos despues se haria realidad. Una noche con Edward Cullen, un placer extremo.
1. Chapter 1VENOM

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

VENOM

Estaba fastidiado, una noche mas. Una noche que se sumaba a otra anterior igual, hacia diez años que Bella me había dejado. Y en ese tiempo pensé que irme con los Vulturis y pedirles que acabaran conmigo.

Ella todavía tuvo el cinismo de Enviarme la invitación para su boda con el perro de Black, y como buen Cullen, mi padre me acompañó, al igual que el resto de mi familia. No puedo decir que ella se veía hermosa, porque ya no la veía así.

Ya no era mía. Ella me había dejado.

_"Edward, no tenemos un futuro juntos, no estoy dispuesta a envejecer y que tu no lo hagas. ¿Sabes como me sentiré cuando piensen que soy tu madre? Jamás podré superarlo. Entiéndeme, yo quiero ser feliz, quiero tener sexo, quiero tener hijos._

_Sabes que siempre te querré, pero ya no puedo más. Tu presencia me hace daño, porque cada día que pasa yo envejezco y tu no.-Sonreí ante ese comentario, Bella estaba mal, pero era cierto, no podía darle la inmortalidad porque no quería maldecir su cuerpo. Ni mucho menos arrebatarle su alma._

_Creo que lo mejor, es que cada quien haga su vida. Tú tienes una eternidad por delante, pero yo no, y quiero disfrutar mi vida desde hoy._

_Adiós Edward, perdóname y ojala encuentres a alguien que te ame y se quede contigo a pesar de tus condiciones_."-me dio un beso y me tuve que ir. Sufrí mucho los primeros meses, y luego al saberla embarazada, mi dolor aumento, pero luego poco a poco, ese dolor que antes pensé me mataría, cedió.

Y a los dos años de su boda. Me sentía completamente diferente, ya no sentía este dolor atroz en mi muerto corazón. Ahora me sentía con energía, con ganas de salir y disfrutar un poco de la vida que siempre me negué.

Por eso estaba aquí, en el mejor Bar de Washington: "Venom"

Les había dicho a Jasper y a Emmett que quería estar solo y ellos pensaron que estaba bien, por lo que decidieron irse de cacería con Alice y Rose, respectivamente, mi padre tenia trabajo en el hospital y mi madre, como siempre trabajando en un proyecto de decoración. Debo decir que nos cambiamos de casa hace un año, pues ya no podíamos mas con la fachada en Forks. Ahora estábamos en otro pueblo algo lejos de Forks, pero igual de protector como el otro. Lluvioso casi siempre.

Las luces del lugar bajaron notablemente mientras una pareja se animaba a bailar en la pista, a los pocos segundos ya estaba lleno, mientras fingia beber mi vodka, capté un pensamiento entre todos los demás y me enfoqué en él.

"_Genial, tantas horas en el trabajo y mi maldito jefe tiene que encontrarse aquí, ¿cómo diablos haré para que no me moleste?"_

Busque la voz mental y con un poco de paciencia, encontré a la dueña.

Iba caminando hacia la barra procurando no fijarse en los que estaban bailando, venia junto con una pareja, amigos suyos, pero ellos tenían otros planes que no la incluían a ella.

Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, me llamó la atención la vitalidad de ellos. Su viveza, su cabello largo aunque oscuro, tenia reflejos rojos, lo que me llamó mas la atención, me pareció algo "sexy", cuando me fijé en su rostro, su boca carnosa y sensual me invitaba a probarla, un toque eléctrico me recorrió en la entrepierna cuando miré su boca. Asombrado de mi propia reacción, decidí hablar con ella.

Ya estaba en la barra y había pedido tímidamente un trago. La pareja prácticamente desapareció en la pista de baile.

Sus pensamientos que estaban fuera de ese lugar llamaron mi atención. No iba en busca de aventuras, no era una chica fácil, no le gustaba ligar de esa manera, para ella era de otra manera, sin embargo no pudo decir que no a sus amigos a pesar de saber que la dejarían como siempre sola.

"Hola Christy"- decidí jugarme mi carta, algo en esta chica me decía que seria emocionante, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo rápidamente una vez que me miró.

Era ahora ó nunca.

-¿Disculpa?-me miró desconcertada pero sus pensamientos registraron lo atractivo que me veía. Punto para mi.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía…-ella solo balbuceo una palabras pero pude leer en su mente que no daba crédito que yo le estuviera hablando, eso me hizo sonreír. Pues se me hizo gracioso que alguien tan bella como esta chica pensara que era común y corriente. Qué equivocada estaba.

-Sabes Christy, esta noche serás **mía**.-Su rostro se volvió escarlata el escucharme, pero no se negó. La haría disfrutar como nunca y esta noche no la olvidaría jamás.

Primer capitulo dedicado a Christydechiva. El siguiente será la continuación. Y luego la que siga.

* * *

**Bueno este fic, lo haré para ustedes queridas amigas que han seguido mis fics, ¿quien no ha soñado con una noche al lado de este sexy vampiro? si quieren un capitulo, diganmelo, que con gusto lo haré, eso si, no me lo pidan muy rapido, por ahorita, este mes estare algo presionada, pero me apuraré a escribir.**

**Así que ustedes dicen chicas, yo estoy dispuesta.**

**besos**


	2. Chapter 2UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.2 UNA NOCHE INCREIBLE.

-¿Qu…Qué?- pronunció ella con asombro y de nuevo ese rubor cubría sus mejillas, era algo que me encanta.

Para esos momentos ya la estaba llevando de la cintura, hacia las escaleras.

-Creo que estaremos mejor en otro lugar mas… privado. ¿No te parece?

Ella simplemente no pudo decir nada, pero leí que estaba mas que de acuerdo.

Esto era algo demasiado inusual para mi. Sin Bella, sin dolor, pero con una fuerte carga de una emoción desconocida y desbordante. Esta chica me gustó al momento que la vi.

Pensé durante un segundo que era por su parecido a Bella, pero viéndola con detenimiento, tiene muchos "atributos" que me atraen como imán. Cuando subió delante de mi, para ir hacia los pisos superiores, pude admirar sus preciosas caderas, moviéndose incitantemente, haciéndome sentir un calor inesperado recorrer mi cuerpo.

Tuve que echar mano de todo mi autocontrol para no tomarla ahí mismo en las escaleras. Sólo un poco mas. Sólo un poco.

Cuando llegamos la tercer piso tomé su calida mano entre mi fría mano. El calor que irradiaba ésta, me pareció delicioso y me imaginé como seria de calido estar dentro de ella.

Llegamos a una enorme puerta de madera, la cual abrí cediéndole el paso. Ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos marrones y entró. Iba muerta de nervios, miedo y emoción. Ella **sabia** lo que era yo. Sin embargo se atrevió a venir conmigo. Su gesto seria recompensado con creces.

Al entrar, Christy se quedó mirando la mesa llena de velas aromáticas, que encendidas daban un aire de misterio y romanticismo al lugar. Debo reconocer que soy un romántico empedernido. Me encantan los detalles y creo por lo que parece, que la mayoría de las mujeres lo aprecian más en estos tiempos. Y nunca pensé en estar con alguien mas. Los adornos eran porque asi me gustaba la habitación, donde me apetecia venir cuando no queria que mi familia me "compadeciera" por el abandono de Bella.

Pero había otras cosas en las que pensar mas urgentes. Christy me miró después de recorrer la habitación y habiéndola encontrado… romántica. Perfecto. Punto para mi.

-Relájate hermosa, te aseguro que lo disfrutaras-ella de inmediato miró hacia la enorme cama que tenia al lado izquierdo, y luego el ventanal, donde se apreciaba la noche iluminada por la luna llena. Era de verdad una noche esplendorosa.

Ella tragó sliva ruidosamente mientras sonreí ante este hecho. Y escuchaba sus pensamientos..

-No tiene la menor importancia que no seas virgen, creo que será mejor para ambos.-le dije para que no estuviera tan nerviosa, y al segundo siguiente la estaba besando.

Un beso intenso, ardiente, ella supo moverse a mi ritmo. Esto no era nuevo para mi. Mis manos tomaron posesión de su cuerpo y la llevé hacia la cama. La deposité con cuidado sin romper el beso.

Me recosté junto a ella mientras mi boca le daba respiro y me dediqué a besar su piel. Palmo a palmo, centímetro a centímetro estaba deleitándome con ese delicioso sabor, su sangre olía atrayente, pero yo estaba satisfecho. Necesitaba satisfacer otras "necesidades" y su cuerpo me las iba a brindar. Un olor peculiar me llamó la atención, un olor delicioso, incomparable: su deseo.

-Ed… ward-murmuró bajo, ronco, apasionada, eso me excitó sobremanera. Una sensación abrasadora y urgente de mi entrepierna me hacia temblar en anticipación a lo que sucedería. Esto jamás lo había vivido. Con Bella nunca llegué a más. Pero esta vez quería terminar, quería completar lo que tantas veces imaginé.

-Eres muy hermosa Christy-murmuré a su oído ganándome un fuerte gemido de excitación mientras su cuerpo ya liberado de la molesta ropa se friccionaba contra mi cuerpo de hielo, mi boca empezó un recorrido desde sus sensuales labios, pasando por su delicioso cuello, bajando por sus senos que requirieron mi atención durante unos minutos.

Estas sensaciones eran únicas, me sentía completamente afiebrado. Cosa contraria a mi habitual gelidez, esto me estaba gustando y mucho.

Después de saborear sus delicados pechos, me dirigí al sur de su cuerpo, donde su vientre ardiente te estremeció con mi fría lengua. Y seguí mas abajo, hasta que encontré su intimidad. Mi boca se llenó de ponzoña, que tuve que tragar. No me importó pues el olor era mas fuerte y mas delicioso.

Entonces mi boca se pegó a su intimidad, donde paladeé el mas delicioso de los manjares, mi lengua pasó por cada milímetro de ella, saboreándola, y escuchando sus gemidos y suspiros, la escuché decir mi nombre entre jadeos y eso me encantó.

Continúe mi labor, hasta que después de dos orgasmos de Christy, me detuve, me maravillé de darme cuenta de que podía dar mucho placer con mi lengua. Y cuando tuvo su primer orgasmo, todas sus sensaciones las vi intensamente en su rostro. Creo que será fácil que me haga adicto a esto.

-¿Te gustó?-le dije sonriéndole de manera sensual, mientras ella sin poder hablar, solo asentía, claro que podía escuchar todos los adjetivos superlativos que me dio, lo que hizo que mi orgullo se inflara de manera descomunal.

Christy se pegó de nuevo a mis labios, lo que me gustó. Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo, conociendo su anatomía y disfrutándola. Cuando un dolor en la entrepierna me hizo saber que no podía esperar mas.

Ella adivinó mi pensamiento, y abrió sus hermosas piernas para mi.

Me coloqué encima de ella y entonces poco a poco, entré en ella. Fue una sensación maravillosa, dentro de ella, irradiando su calor, me sentí completo, dichoso, me sentía urgido por moverme dentro de ella. Y eso hice.

-¡Oh, Edward! Y se frotó contra mi cuerpo. Comencé a moverme más rápido mientras ella gemía cada vez mas alto, los latidos de su corazón se dispararon. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada como la mía. Y la urgencia de estar dentro de ella fue mayor.

-Más… rápido… por favor…-y yo obedecí.

Estos movimientos me estaban llevando al cielo.

Y entonces ella tuvo otro orgasmo.

Pero yo no deseaba parar, y después de unos segundos, ella tampoco. Sonreí feliz

Christy fue mía de todas las maneras posibles. Y sus gritos de placer llenaron mis oídos y la habitación, mientras nuestros cuerpos libraban su batalla por placer.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y yo estaba a punto de explotar de placer. Era mi primera vez, y lo que estaba sintiendo era el paraíso.

Cuando ya no pude más, me adentré en ella de manera salvaje mientras miles de sensaciones en todo mi cuerpo se extendían como la explosión de una bomba, sus efectos devastadores se propagaron por cada centímetro de mi. Haciéndome gemir de placer y rompiendo los barrotes de la cama, para evitar lastimar a Christy.

Una vez que todo paso, cuando la luz del sol dio de lleno en la cama, mi resplandor, cautivó a Christy.

-Gracias Christy, eres maravillosa.-deposité un tierno beso en su frente, ella ahora era especial para mi. Porque fue mi primera vez. Pero no seria la ultima.

-Cuando quieras…-fue todo lo que dijo con su voz, mentalmente estaba escuchando otras cosas mue interesantes.

Rato después, un volvo plateado se detenía en una calle, frente a una hermosa casa color rosa.

Y Christy descendió del volvo sin poder creer la fantástica noche que vivió al lado de Edward Cullen.

Al día siguiente, Christy recibió en su casa, un paquete, venia de mensajería, firmó y entró con el paquete, dentro venia un hermoso Corsage de rosa roja, enorme y fresca y junto a ella una nota y una cajita.

"_Serás inolvidable para mi"_

_E.C._

Y dentro de la cajita un hermoso anillo con un rubí, rojo intenso, como la sangre.

Christy sonrió emocionada y se colocó el anillo. Del que no se separaría jamás.

* * *

Bien Christy, espero te haya gustado tu "noche" con Edward Cullen, lo prometido es deuda.

Y ahora como les dije, quien quiera participar, teniendo una noche inolvidable con Edward, mandenme un mp, con sus caracteristicas fisicas y considerenlo hecho, ya tenemos segunda que tendrá noche con Edward, que es Rawr-Cookie-Rawr eso si, será el domingo su capitulo, porque lo que es esta semana no podré.

Ya yendonos al extremo diganme donde quieren su noche con Edward. A ver quien se anima a ser la tercera, entre mas se tarden, mas larga es la fila jajajaja

Besos y gracias por leer mi fic. Y ya saben no les cuesta nada poner comentario.

Nos vemos el fin de semana si puedo.

Bella Cullen H.


	3. Chapter 3ANA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.3 MORENA

Capitulo dedicado a Rawr-Cookie-Rawr.

Después de lo sucedido con Christy, no lo podía creer. No había pasado nada. No la había matado.

Eso me mantuvo la mente ocupada, porque entonces había un universo de posibilidades para mi. Fue cuando dilucidé que podría continuar mi vida, pero de una manera muy diferente, ahora conocía el sexo. Y me encantó.

Con este nuevo sentimiento, estaba a punto de salir, cuando una llamada de Alice me hizo esperar.

-¿Que sucede Alice?

-Nada solo queria felicitarte por tu nueva carrera.-su respuesta me dejó momentáneamente descolocado.

-No te entiendo Alice

-Pues lo que antes no tenias ahora lo derrocharas a manos llenas. Lo que te quiero decir es que serás muy bueno en lo que te proponer hacer. Así que de nuevo felicidades. Ah y eso de mandar el detalle del anillo fue genial. Suerte hermanito, aunque no la necesitaras.

…Por cierto. Te aviso que me tomaré unas largas vacaciones, iré a Denali para que Jasper descanse un poco de tanta tentación. Oh, lo olvidaba, ayer me encontré con Bella.-su comentario me hizo estremecer ligeramente.

-Bueno te diré que es madre de dos niños y una niña, y …-su silencio me hizo preguntar, aunque no queria.

-¿Qué?-Alice suspiró profundamente y continuó.

-Pues que el perro se imprimó por fin y la dejó. Ella venia a buscarte para …-una leve risa se escuchó-para ver si tú querías volver con ella. Le dije que ya no era posible por lo que te había hecho y que tú ya no estabas aquí desde hace tiempo y que no pensabas regresar.

-Bien hecho Alice, gracias, me tengo que ir.

-Suerte galán.-me dijo con otra risa cantarina y cerré mi celular. La conmoción por lo dicho por Alice me llegó. Me quedé pensando sobre lo sucedido hasta que anocheció y finalmente decidí continuar, no había vuelta atrás y no deseaba ser plato de segunda mesa, iba a disfrutar de lo bueno de la vida. Y no quería saber mas. Lo que quería era pasarla bien. Y así seria.

Al poco rato salí a la calle, bulliciosa y llena de vida. Pasé varias calles hasta llegar a un parque. Seguí caminando y llegué a la orilla de la playa, A lo lejos vi una figura femenina, la playa estaba desierta, no había nadie más. La noche era tranquila y la luna llena brillante salió enmarcando la noche mientras las estrellas titilaban incandescentes en el cielo. Como pequeñas chispas de diamantes, dándole más realce a esta noche,

Alcancé a la joven, que iba pensando con tristeza que nadie se fijaba en ella. Entonces sin que me viera, me alejé de ella y luego me escondí para poder verla mejor, esa chica estaba muy mal. Era morena, con ojos color chocolate y unas enormes pestañas enmarcaban sus preciosos orbes. De figura menuda y curvas provocativas me fijé que llevaba un anillo de plata en forma de enredadera en su dedo índice, el cabello le caía suavemente formando rizos al final, lo que le daba una apariencia sumamente seductora. Ana, es su nombre. Y creía que moriría virgen y sola. Sonreí ante sus pensamientos y entonces decidí cumplirle cuando menos un deseo, no moriría virgen.

Sali a su encuentro, a unos pasos de ella, mientras caminaba hacia ella, me miró y se ruborizó, eso me encantó, aunque el recuerdo de Bella sonrojandose aún era muy fuerte, el sonrojo de Ana superó al recuerdo.

-Hola Ana…-ella se detuvo y me miró sorprendida.

-Ho… hola…

-Edward, sabes, ya te conocía pero no me atrevía a hablarte, tengo mucho tiempo tratando de hablarte pero siempre me detenía. Es una ventaja enorme que estemos de vacaciones ¿verdad?

-Mu… mucho gusto Edward…yo…-ella pensaba en mil cosas a la vez y sin querer me daba mas y mas datos.

-Por cierto te manda Saludos Susan, tu amiga, y también Richard, esperan con ansias poder hacer la fiesta el próximo fin de semana.-Nadie mas que ellos tres sabían eso, así que sonrió confiando en mi.

Después de varios minutos de platica, ya sabia todo de ella. Y lo mejor de todo es que yo le gustaba. Y quería algo conmigo, ella no sabia que lo tendría todo conmigo.

Me detuve y ella lo hizo también-

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo-y la besé. AL principio estaba muy quieta pero segundos despues correspondía a mi beso. Ella jadeaba buscando aire, mientras con una sonrisa besaba su cuello, bajando poco a poco, mis manos la sujetaron para que no se moviera, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y me acercó a su boca. El calor de la noche no se comparaba con el calor que emanaba de ella, me enloquecia el aroma de excitación que brotaba de sus poros. Lo que me urgia a poseerla.

Me quité el sacó y lo acomodé en la suave arena, detrás de la roca, para nuestra buena suerte, nadie estaba alrededor. Y la acosté entre besos y caricias.

-Te necesito Ana… no sabes cuanto…-murmuré a su oído mientras ella me regalaba gemidos desesperados de placer.

Su ropa desapareció, igual que la mía, a los pocos segundos, de la falda y el TOP que llevaba no quedó más que su hermosa piel canela. Suave, calida y blanda, mientras ella suspiraba entre mis brazos, mi boca besó cada centímetro de su piel, mordiendo con delicadeza su cuello, sus senos delicados y hermosos, la suavidad de su vientre me urgía a tomarla.

Besé su boca con pasión, mientras mi mano bajaba por su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad. Hizo un pobre intento de detenerme, pero leía en su mente que quería que siguiera.

-mmm, estas mojada…creo que requieres de mi atención especial.-Y ella ahogó un grito cuando la lengua fría de Edward se entibiaba ante aquella zona de fuego. Ana después de unos minutos de lenta y deliciosa tortura, se retorció entre espasmos de placer. Su primer orgasmo. Apenas podía respirar, cuando Edward se posó en ella.

-Ahora si estas lista para mi-y lenta, muy lentamente entré en ella. Era algo complicado no usar mi fuerza normal, porque podría matarla. Sin embargo parecía que podía controlarla. Y ella era simplemente deliciosa… su aroma me intoxicaba, su piel me contagiaba su fuego, y al parecer mi toque frío, aumentaba su calor.

Cuando por fin estuve dentro de ella, me sentí muy bien, experimentando sensaciones que cada vez me iban gustando mucho mas. Entonces empecé a moverme, lentamente, mientras ella se retorcía de placer entre mis brazos.

Una deliciosa fricción empezó. Ella gemía cada vez más alto, mientras yo proseguía, sus piernas se enredaron en mi cintura permitiéndome ahondar mas en ella.

-Más… por favor… no te detengas….-alcanzaba a decir entre suspiros Ana. Haciéndome sentir su deliciosa intimidad como se estrechaba en mi.

¡EDWARD!-gritó mi nombre en el clímax total, su cuerpo se estremeció ante lo tempestuoso de su orgasmo, oír mi nombre motivó que el mío se desencadenara.

Apenas podía respirar, pero ella estaba más que feliz. Y quería más.

Claro que la complacería.

Comencé a besarla de nuevo en la boca mientras sus manos iban ya sin ápice de vergüenza o pudor hacia mi vientre. Sentí sus deliciosas manos estrujaban mi virilidad haciéndome sentir sensaciones inigualables de placer. Y eso merecía una recompensa.

La tomé en brazos y la cargue, hasta recargarla en mi, era ligera como una pluma lo que no supuso molestia alguna para mi.

Cuando estuve dentro de ella. Gritó enardecida de deseo. Y comencé a levantarla y dejarla caer sobre mi miembro. Una y otra vez hasta sentir como ella llegaba de nuevo al limite.

Entonces después de todo aquello, también llegué al éxtasis. Había sido delicioso.

Ella se durmió en mis brazos, agotada de tanta pasión. No se dio cuenta de que Alice me había llamado diciéndome que mi volvo estaba cerca de ahí, con ropa limpia para mi. Envolví a Ana en una frazada y la llevé en el auto a su casa, sabia donde vivía, sabia toda su vida. Y entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

La subí a su recamara sin que me vieran porque de hecho todos dormían, era una suerte que ella tuviera su recamara con ventanal, así que la abrí y después entré con ella en brazos. Y después salí.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, (obviamente pensado por mi para ayudarla) llegó un mensajero de paquetería.

Ana POV

Desperté y estaba en mi recamara, entonces todo había sido un sueño. Me enojé pero despues sonreí, era el mejor sueño que había tenido en toda mi vida. Resignada, fui a la escuela. Y estaba con mis amigas, quienes me molestaban a cada rato por no tener galán.

-Disculpen busco a la señorita Ana C.-mis amigas me vieron al mismo tiempo y el mensajero sonrió.

-¿Es usted señorita?- mis amigas respondieron.

-Si, es SEÑORITA, todavía y por el resto de su vida. Lo que hizo que me sonrojara.

-Firme aquí por favor.-firme y me entregó un paquete pequeño. Todas se arremolinaron en torno a mi y la cajita. Poco a poco la abri. Una tarjeta estaba ahí y una preciosa caja de terciopelo negro.

-Yo la leo-me la arrebato Margarita para leerla en voz alta.

_Esto es un pequeño obsequio como agradecimiento por la ardiente y deliciosa noche que me hiciste pasar._

_Eres deliciosamente irresistible._

_E.C._

Todas en silencio voltearon a verme, ya había abierto la cajita que contenía un hermoso anillo donde un hermoso topacio brillaba con destellos al sol.

Nadie volvió a burlarse de mi. Y yo estuve feliz de comprobar que no fue un sueño.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Ya saben si quieren capitulo con cualquier Cullen Avisenme y mandenme sus caracteristicas.**

**Mil gracias a: Day mil gracias por comentar hermosa.**

**Besos**


	4. Chapter 4PAKY

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.4 PAKY

Había pasado una semana desde el encuentro con Ana y debo decir que realmente quedé encantado. Decididamente este era mi camino. El sexo era tan placentero y las humanas tan calidas y deliciosamente frágiles. Y yo deseaba más. Nadie podría detenerme. Me encantó el sexo y exploraré todas sus facetas.

Ahora comprendo porque Bella estaba tan deseosa. Lástima que no me espero. Hubiera sido noches eternas de placer.

Estaba en el muelle, y me encaminé a mi yate. Cuando Alice me aviso por celular que Emmett estaba en el barco "Magic" y que quería que fuera por él. Cuando llegué al barco Emmett estaba con una rubia, supe al instante que no era Rose y me sorprendí.

Cuando bajó la escalera y ambos descendieron escuché sus pensamientos.

-"_Hermano, no me arruines la noche y no digas nada ó Rose me despelleja vivo, esta chica es un bombón_"-. Sonrió en la oscuridad mientras ayudaba a "Debbie" a bajar al yate.

-_Un ultimo favor: "¿podrías subir al barco y desaparecer un tiempo? Si lo haces te deberé una y haré lo que me pidas, te lo juro_."- sonreí para mis adentros y acepté, afortunadamente tenia ropa presentable.

Subí al barco y las chicas comenzaron a preguntarme infinidad de cosas para saber de mi. Claro que yo no les diría que era un vampiro.

Me deshice de ellas y caminé hacia cubierta, todos estaban en la piscina y en el bar junto a ella. Sus pensamientos me abrumaban. La mayoría pensando en como sacar provecho de tal o cual persona. Caminé silenciosamente y sin que me vieran hacia la cabina de mando, en el tercer piso, donde el aire estaba fresco y mucho, pero mucho mas despejado.

Fue donde escuché un pensamiento que llamó mi atención.

" _Es un desgraciado, ¿cómo me pudo hacer eso? ¿ Porqué con mi mejor amiga? Seguro que ya no soy atractiva, ya perdí todo encanto_"-esos pensamientos me hicieron reflexionar y desear conocerla.

Subi de un silencioso y enorme salto y la encontré.

Estaba recargada del lado mas solitario y oscuro. Junto al barandal. La vi de espaldas, su piel morena resaltaba en ese TOP dorado, sus hombros descubiertos que remataban en sus delicadas manos aferradas fuertemente al barandal. La espalda descubierta me hizo recorrer despacio hasta llegar a su cintura, donde sus caderas redondas envueltas en una minifalda negra donde sus piernas resaltaban deliciosamente en la oscuridad llamaron poderosamente mi atención, un placer ahora conocido por mi empezaba a dejarse sentir en mi entrepierna, tenia que conocerla y seria ahora.

-Es un poco peligroso estar tan cerca del agua Paky-ella palideció al escuchar su nombre en mis labios. En ese momento el aire cambio y su aroma me golpeó de lleno. No sé que demonios me hizo decir lo que dije.

No me conoces pero yo a ti si.-No me podía contener, una urgencia por poseer a esta deliciosa mujer se apoderó de mi.-Sabes Paky, hace mucho que te deseo, no me acercaba porque sabia que tenias pareja. Pero hoy que estas sola, no he podido aguantar más.

Ella me miraba perpleja y completamente deslumbrada, escuché sus pensamientos.

-_Wow, que hombre tan guapo, es demasiado guapo, parece… irreal. Y me conoce. DIOS me conoce y se ve que quiere todo conmigo. No sé como demonios no me arrojó a violarlo aquí mismo_.-sus pensamientos me hicieron sonreír de lado. Y me acerqué poco a poco hasta tenerla frente a mi.

-Tus ojos son tan hermosos…- agaché mi cabeza para estar a su altura, su aroma se impregnó en mi. Taladrándome de deseo.

-Te deseo Paky, aquí y ahora.-me acerqué y la besé intensamente, ella tembló en mis brazos y sus manos volaron a mi cuello. Profundizando el beso. Mis manos entonces comenzaron a acariciar su espalda y mi boca se separó de la suya y comencé a recorrer su cuello. Ella gimió extasiada. Eso me excitó más.

-¡_Oh_!-fue lo único que pudo decir después de jadear, al sentir mi mano bajar hacia su entrepierna. Su tanga me estorbaba, así que sin más, la arranqué. Ella abrió sus ojos como platos y después gimió fuertemente en mi oído.

-Música para mis oídos hermosa, sigue así.-ella se aferró a mis hombros para no caer. Aunque yo la tenia sujeta de la cintura.

-Es… es… delici… oso. Con… conti..nua por favor…-entonces mi dedo encontró su objetivo. Y despacio muy despacio froté aquella parte. Paky comenzó a híper ventilar.

Su corazón latia desaforado, mientras mi otra mano fue directo a su TOP y lo quité.

-**Me estorba**…-fue lo único que dije. Ella suspiraba y gemía pidiendo más y a mi me encantaba escucharla, sin embargo la urgencia por poseerla me estaba dominando, la tenia recargada en la pared. Y ella en un movimiento audaz y veloz su mano se situó en mi entrepierna. Comenzó a mover su mano rítmicamente y a mi me encantó.

Cuando sentí que no podría más con esto. La tomé y la giré para que ella quedara de frente a la pared. Y de un solo movimiento entré en ella.

-¡Paky, eres deliciosa! **Muévete para mi**- y entonces ella se movió a un ritmo placentero. Me aferré a sus incitantes caderas y comencé a embestirla con fuerza, mientras ella tenia su segundo orgasmo. Esto era adictivo, me encantaba que tuvieran varios orgasmos, era definitivamente enloquecedor para mi. Cada orgasmo de ellas me elevaba a un nivel de placer inigualable, y cuando llegaba mi orgasmo era extremadamente poderoso.

La solté unos segundos y ella respiró dificultosamente, cuando la acosté, se sorprendió al ver un colchón de la piscina, no la pondría en el suelo. Era mucho mejor así.

La comencé a besar de nuevo, un beso intenso y de ahí, comencé mi recorrido por toda la geografía de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su intimidad, donde probé su sabor y era provocativo y sensual. Mi lengua trabajó feliz en ese lugar de placer y no paré hasta que nuevamente paladeé su orgasmo en mi boca. Era un sabor diferente a la sangre pero increíblemente excitante y estimulador. Y me fascinaba.

Cuando sentí que ya no podía más, ataqué su boca con apasionados besos y abrí sus piernas, sus deliciosas piernas. Y entré de un solo movimiento.

Comenzó a jadear mas fuerte mientras sus gemidos los ahogaba con mis besos. Mi orgasmo me acercaba peligrosamente, mis movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos, ella llegó al éxtasis y un segundo después lo hice yo.

Cuando las respiraciones se controlaron, ella suspiró satisfecha. Sonreí porque ella pensaba que era el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida.

-Gracias-le respondí. Ella me miró sorprendida.

-Por esta noche, nunca la olvidaré hermosa, te lo aseguro. Si después de esto no quieres volver a verme lo entenderé, pero nunca la olvidaré.-le di un beso en su frente y me vestí al igual que ella.

Cuando ella estuvo lista caminamos de regreso a la fiesta. Y fue ahí donde vio a su pareja que la estaba buscando. Ella pensó que seria catastrofico que nos viera juntos. Y sonreí, tenia un plan.

-Ve por la escalera, bajas del otro lado y esperalo en la fiesta.-ella asintió y se fue.

Caminé directo hacia el tipo, nos encontramos a medio camino y él me miró furioso

-Estúpido, como te atreves a…-lo había tomado de las ropas y lo tenia levantado casi medio metro del suelo y entonces mi rostro cambió, él comenzó a temblar.

-Escúchame bien "Imbécil" si vuelves a lastimar a Paky, te juro que desearas no haber nacido, porque vendré por ti, en la oscuridad.-Tomé el barandal y lo deshice con facilidad. Él ahora estaba completamente aterrado.

-La… la… cuidaré, te lo juro, por favor…. Por favor…-su terror me dio risa. Solo una ultima cosa faltaba.

-Sé muy bien donde encontrarte, así que cuídate de los lugares solitarios y oscuros, porque donde ella sufra por ti, tu sufrirás diez veces más.-lo solté mientras él asentía sabiendo que le decía la verdad. Y después para culminar mi acto, desaparecí frente a sus ojos. En realidad me había movido a velocidad vampírica.

Cuando estuve en mi yate, Emmett, ya había dejado a la chica en el barco.

"_Wow hermanito, que bien, el vampiro mujeriego en acción_."-reí ante su comentario.

Bien chicas, aquí esta la lista para que sepan que no me olvido ni revuelvo las cosas.

El siguiente turno es de:

-Fátima

-Roxeth

-Isabel

-Pame

-Gissy

Ya saben el orden, no desesperen, me atrase un poco pero ya me pondré al corriente

**Aquí les dejo varios capítulos, ahora si he tenido un poco de tiempo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias a: Day mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	5. Chapter 5FATIMA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.5 FATIMA

Esto de ser un "Casanova" como decía Emmett, no era en absoluto molesto, era algo tan excitante casi como ir de cacería.

Ahora ante el caudal de posibilidades abierto ante mi. Sabia que podía hacer "muchas cosas" con ellas. Ya había pasado unos días después de lo de Paky, que quedó muy sorprendida cuando al dia siguiente a su casa le llegó un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y un anillo con un ópalo. Era hermoso. Su pareja no dijo absolutamente nada. Yo sabia que las cosas se habían "o las había" arreglado entre ellos.

Era de dia, y estaba completamente nublado a punto de llover. Ahora tenia varios departamentos en varios lugares. Y ciudades. "Uno nunca sabe"-rezaba el dicho. Y era cierto.

Quería alejarme un poco de mi familia, pues con esta nueva faceta, Esme estaba escandalizada, y ni que decir de Rosalía. Mi padre y mis hermanos me entienden, al igual que Alice.

Iba manejando cuando empezó a llover, prácticamente se caía el cielo. Y me detuve en un alto, casi no había tráfico. Pero me llamó la atención una joven que iba corriendo desde dos cuadras atrás para poder alcanzar el autobús, que finalmente no alcanzó. Maldijo por lo bajo y me dio risa. Ahora estaba en la parada del autobús, llovía mas fuerte, y pescaría un resfriado si no hacia algo pronto.

-Hey… gustas que te de un "ride"- la había visto correr y para los estándares humanos, tenia velocidad y eso me gustó.

-e… pues…-miró hacia todos lados pero todo estaba desierto. Se veia indecisa.

-No te preocupes te llevo a donde quieras… pero decide pronto porque pronto tendrás que nadar si sigues ahí…-mi comentario le hizo gracia y aceptó.

Bingo.

Subió al carro y su aroma era muy dulce, combinado con la lluvia. Sonrió y se quitó la capucha que llevaba dejándome ver sus ojos ligeramente rasgados, de piel blanca y un coqueto lunar a la izquierda del labio superior.

"_Es muy atractiva_"-de inmediato un aroma conocido por mi, comenzó a inundar el auto.

"_Wow, esta guapísimo este chico, debe ser rico por el tipo de carro que trae, bueno así anduviera a pie, me encanta, jamás le podría decir que no si me pidiera algo. Ojala me lo pida_"-pensó ella y me dio gusto saber que ya éramos dos.

-Si gustas puedes pasar a mi departamento a secarte un poco, si no te importa-faltaban tres calles para llegar y leí en su mente que primero estaba sorprendida y luego fascinada. Me diría que si.

-Claro, si no es mucha molestia para ti.

-En absoluto, será mi buena acción del dia, por cierto me llamo Edward, Edward Cullen-dije con una sonrisa torcida. Haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir frenético.

-Yo soy Fátima Meyer.

-Lindo nombre, sexy… Fati…me gusta.

En menos de dos minutos llegamos, ella se sorprendió porque era un edificio lujoso, pero si me iba a divertir con humanas y ellas me proporcionarían placer, lo menos que podía hacer, era hacerlas sentir cómodas.

Bajé del carro y de inmediato le abrí la puerta, lo que ella se sorprendió pero le gusto. Iba completamente mojada.

"**Y en unos minutos, estará mucho muy mojada**"-ese pensamiento me excitó. Caminé junto a ella y entramos al departamento.

-Wow, es precioso.-dijo ella mirando arrobada todo, no era la gran cosa para mi, pero ella veía todo fascinada. Fui directo a prender la chimenea, necesitaba que se calentara un poco.

-Ahí esta el baño, podrás encontrar una bata en lo que se seca tu ropa. O te hará daño.-ella me miró embelesada y sin decir palabra fue al baño.

-"_Dios mío es guapísimo, caballeroso, amable… ¿no será un asesino en serie_?"-su comentario mental casi me hizo soltar una carcajada, tuve que ponerme la mano en la boca para sofocar el ruido de mi risa.

-"_Ojala, se fijara en mi, si me pidiera acostarme con él, no lo pensaba dos veces, jamás he visto a un hombre así de guapo. Y me imagino que ha de tener suerte con las mujeres_…-Claro que si, ella era la prueba de ello.

Fue entonces que ella decidió bañarse. Y para mi fue genial. Era una estupenda idea.

El agua caliente formó una bruma, mientras Fati se tallaba con la esponja y el shampú para cuerpo. Cuando entré, la calida onda de su aroma me golpeó de lleno, haciendo que mi cuerpo se excitara violentamente.

"_Ojala estuviera aquí conmigo, y pudiera acariciarme_"-fue lo que pensó.

-Aquí estoy Fati-ella pegó un brinco por el susto y solo sonreí, la neblina del baño cubría mi cuerpo, hasta que al acercarme un poco ella notó que estaba desnudo.

-¡Oh!-gimió al ver que le gustaba demasiado lo que vio. Y entonces se lanzó a mis brazos. Su beso demandante me encantó, y profundicé el beso. Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo firme y con músculos algo pronunciados.

"_Atleta…mmm… veamos si de verdad esta en buena condición_"

Sus gemidos hacían mas deliciosa la ducha. Mientras la acariciaba con placer. Mis manos fueron directo a su intimidad.

-mmm, estas húmeda. Creo que te ayudaré un poco.-Y sin previo aviso, un dedo se introdujo en su intimidad, haciendo que Fati gritara de placer. Mientras frotaba su intimidad, ella frenética besaba mi cuerpo, era una sensación deliciosa, cuando metí dos dedos, ella gimió placenteramente, para ese momento, el agua caliente nos había cubierto por completo. Habia tenido su segundo orgasmo. Sin embargo tenia otros planes.

-Creo que ha sido ya suficiente de la regadera.-La cargué en mi brazos y la llevé a la recamara, donde la calefacción había hecho maravillas, aunque creo que Fati hubiera derretido un iglú sin el menor esfuerzo.

-**Mmm, muy húmeda**-le susurré al oído mientras ella se arqueaba de placer. Entonces recorrí su hermoso cuerpo hasta que llegué a su intimidad. Donde con presteza mi lengua paladeo su sabor, y ella jadeó fuertemente mientras sus manos agarraban mi cabeza, sorprendida y excitada.

-No… por…favor…-la miré con el deseo en los ojos.

-**Entonces pídeme que me detenga Fati**…-y volví a hundirme en ella.

Ella gritó de nuevo pero fue un grito lleno de placer, arrebatado, delirante.

Estuve unos minutos asi, hasta que después de su segundo orgasmo, estaba lista para mi.

-Ahora Fati, vas a ser mía-y de un solo empuje, estuve dentro de ella, mis manos volaron a sus caderas y las apresaron, mi cuerpo pese a estar sobre de ella, no cargó ni un gramo mio.

Sus gemidos eran ahogados en mi boca, mientras un suave vaivén comenzaba. Sus gemidos me llenaban los oidos, era lo más excitante que pudiera escuchar.

-Ed…ward…-escuchar mi nombre me excitaba demasiado. Era algo unico.

-Sigue… por favor…-ella ya había tenidos dos orgasmos e iba por el tercero aquí en la cama, sin contar los de la ducha.

Habian pasado algunas horas, y yo me encontraba al borde de un delicioso orgasmo.

-Por favor… mas rapido-eso disparó mi placer, me moví rapido como lo pidió y segundos despues, sentia su intimidad apretarme de manera enloquecedoramente placentera.

-¡EDWARD!-gritó Fati en pleno orgasmo, y luego la besé intensamente.

Siguió mi orgasmo. Y debo decir que fue realmente sensacional.

Nos quedamos un rato quietos en lo que se controlaban nuestras respiraciónes, despues de eso, me levanté. Haciéndola suspirar al mirar mi cuerpo desnudo. Y le ofrecí ropa seca, porque la suya estaba demasiado mojada.

-Es de mi hermana Alice, no se molestará.-Fati asintió aún extasiada y se fue al baño a cambiarse.

Podía escuchar todos los superlativos que me dio, y eso me hizo sentir orgulloso, estaba teniendo mucha practica en esto y me encantaba.

Después de eso, la llevé hasta su casa, donde antes de bajar, me dio un beso muy dulce.

Bajó mientras yo tenia toda la información que necesitaba.

Al dia siguiente, recibió por mensajería un anillo de oro con una esmeralda. Con una tarjeta al lado de la cajita.

"_Definitivamente estas en muy buena forma"_

_Gracias_

_E.C_.

Fati gratamente sorprendida se colocó el anillo en su dedo. Y no se lo volvió a quitar.

Era un recuerdo de su encuentro con Edward Cullen.

El siguiente turno es de:

-Roxeth

-Isabel

-Pame- si te voy a hacer el capi con Jacob.

-Gissy

-Andrea

Ya saben el orden, no desesperen, me atrase un poco pero ya me pondré al corriente.


	6. Chapter 6 ROXETH

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.6 Roxeth

Carlisle debía salir de Forks a un congreso en Nueva York. Si había algo que le encantaba a Carlisle era enriquecer sus conocimientos con más datos, medicina nueva y aparatos innovadores. Como a todos los de su familia, le encantaba la velocidad.

Iba en su mercedes, manejando en el ocaso con los vidrios polarizados y admirando el paisaje, todo siempre era digno de admirar para él.

Era cerca de las dos de la madrugada cuando llegó a Nueva York. Y se fue directo a la casa que habían comprado, en Queens.

No había nada que temer pues el tiempo era invernal, no habría sol en dos semanas. Alice se lo había dicho, a parte de que el congreso sería estar todo el dia metido en un gran salón de un prestigioso hotel. Desde las 7 de la mañana hasta las 7 de la noche. Iba para largo. Serian cinco días así. Esme no quiso ir, porque estaba decorando una casa en Olympia, se lo había pedido y les urgía, lo que le llevaría más de una semana de trabajo, también fuera de casa.

Asi que cuando llegó a su casa, encendió la luz de su despacho, con orgullo miraba su amplia colección de libros de medicina, dudaba que siquiera la mejor biblioteca del país tuviera la mitad de lo que él tenia. Incluso tenia papiros egipcios.

Al dar las seis de la mañana se dirigió en su auto hacia el congreso. Llegó temprano como siempre. Y dio un recorrido por el gran salón.

Empezaron a llegar los doctores, todos conocían y respetaban al Dr. Cullen, y siempre era un placer conversar con él. Dio inicio el congreso y varios doctores presentaban lo más avanzado en medicamentos contra algunas enfermedades graves. Era dos días de ese tema.

Al terminar, todos los doctores, menos Carlisle, estaban agotados. Y luego al salir, casi al ultimo, alcanzó a ver a la Doctora Rice que estaba discutiendo con una hermosa jovencita y el teléfono celular.

-Pero Jason, como quieres que me quede con ella. ¿Cómo pudiste enviarme a mi hija si tengo que salir…? Ha sido un imprevisto. Y de verdad les urge que me presente allá, en California. Serán solo dos días, pero … en eso me vio. Es decir ambas lo vieron.

-Te llamó después.-y colgó.

-Doctor Cullen.-eran amigos de hace apenas un año, pero Carlisle la estimaba muchísimo. Y decidió ayudarla, cualquiera que fuera su problema-  
-¿Sucede algo Nora?-ella acongojada asintió. Tenia que estar en California por un transplante que solo ella podía hacer, pero su ex marido le había enviado a Roxeth su hija para que se quedara con ella. Para que él pudiera irse con la amante en turno.

-No creo que esta adorable jovencita diera problemas, si gustas puede quedarse en mi casa…-no titubeo en absoluto al decirlo, y Nora se mordió el labio y terminó aceptando.

-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco Carlisle, te doy mi numero para cualquier cosa, por favor, ella es algo rebelde, y…-pero Carlisle con su caballerosidad zanjó la situación cuando vio que Roxeth iba a protestar airadamente.

-En absoluto, sé que Roxeth se divertirá mucho.-eso la dejó en silencio y aceptó.

Poco después de dejar a Nora en el aeropuerto, Carlisle le mostraba a Roxeth su habitación. Y ella, entró a ducharse, salió rato después con un conjunto de falda y blusa blancos. Se veía realmente hermosa, con su cabello castaño claro a juego con sus hermosos ojos. Era alta y delgada pero con curvas, sutiles curvas adolescentes.

Bajó a buscar al Doctor y lo encontró en la cocina.

-¿Usted cocina Doctor? Que agradable sorpresa-musitó la chica mientras Carlisle volteaba y le regalaba una esplendorosa sonrisa. Que dejó momentáneamente sin aire a Roxeth.

-Claro hermosa, el que sea hombre no quiere decir que no sepa hacer más cosas que lo propio de un doctor-ella sonrió ante ese comentario.

-Uy no sabe cuanto me alegro Carlisle, porque yo no sé cocinar.-Él sintió un agradable estremecimiento cuando ella le llamó por su nombre.

-Le sirvió el platillo, una deliciosa pasta italiana. Que la chica comió con deleite. Y un vaso de soda.

Cuando terminó, agradeció la comida y fue a dejarla en el lavaplatos. Carlisle amablemente la esperó y luego la llevó a la sala, donde prendió la tele y ambos comenzaron a ver programas.

Roxeth sintió un repentino calor al sentir tan cerca a Carlisle, le había gustado y mucho.  
Como si nada, se recargó en él. Y Carlisle le miró asombrado. Pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

Despues de una hora de intensa tensión por parte de ambos, Carlisle le sugirió que fuera a dormir, a lo que Roxeth asintió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió a su recamara.  
Él estaba sin poder creer que ella le había besado.

-¿porqué me siento así? Ni siquiera me siento culpable con Esme. Santo dios. Esto no esta bien, pero se siente tan diferente-mil sensaciones pasaron a través de su cuerpo, mientras el aroma de Rosas y clavo inundaban sus pulmones. ¡Realmente olía muy bien Roxeth!

Se fue a su despacho mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo que leía, pero era imposible, un par de preciosos ojos cafés llenaban su mente.

Se sentía afiebrado. Y fue en ese momento que la escuchó.

-Doctor Carlisle…-no había terminado de decir su nombre cuando… ya estaba frente a la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?-comentó con voz segura, aunque por dentro se sentía temblar.

-Si…-entró encontrando la recamara a media luz, la chica, ya estaba en su cama, y una esplendorosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿pasa algo pequeña?-Carlisle llegó hasta donde Roxeth estaba y su fragancia le golpeó con salvaje ímpetu.

-Sólo quería verle…- el rubor en sus mejillas era adorable. Y su mano fue involuntariamente hacia allí. Ella sintió el contacto y lejos de rechazarle se apretó contra ella.

Sus ojos se cerraron y su rostro quedó tan cerca de él, que no pudo evitar inclinarse y besarla.

Fue la sensación más devastadora y maravillosa que jamás hubiera conocido.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello profundizando el beso. Arrastrándolo con ella hacia el lecho tibio donde su esencia se mezclaba con otra más poderosa y terminó por aturdir los sentidos de Carlisle.

Sin saber cómo, cuando el rubio pudo tener un atisbo de conciencia, estaba entrelazado con el cuerpo de Roxeth, que gemía descontroladamente, ambos desnudos. Él la había desnudado, recordó con un relámpago de deseo. Él la había besado incansablemente, mientras la joven se dejaba mansamente que su experto amante hiciera de ella lo que quisiera, por fin, se estaba haciendo realidad su sueño, cuando conoció a Carlisle el año pasado, no dejó de pensar en él y ahora era todo suyo, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Entonces en un relámpago de conciencia, Carlisle se apartó un poco de ella.

-¡Eres una niña… por dios! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?-Sin embargo Roxeth lo atrajo dulcemente hasta ella.

-No te detengas por favor… te deseo, te amo… yo sé que esto no durará, sé que tal vez solo sea esta noche. Pero haz que sea inolvidable Carlisle, déjame el recuerdo imborrable de esta noche.-Entonces Carlisle se sumergió de lleno en la esencia del deseo de ella. Su ternura y delicadeza era extremas, haciendo que Roxeth se sintiera en el paraíso.

Cuando la tomó, fue de la manera más dulce y suave que haya podido existir. Arrancando gemidos de éxtasis y placer en ella.

La noche fue tan rápidamente sustituida por el dia, que Carlisle apenas se percató de ello. Cuando se dio cuenta que tenia que irse al congreso.

-Yo te esperaré … el tiempo que sea necesario Carlisle, siempre.-le dijo la chica suavemente al oído. Y el supo que así sería.

Cuando él salió de su casa, no era culpa lo que sentía, solo el deseo inmenso de volver a poseerla. Por primera vez no puso atención a lo que decían, sólo suplicaba que el tiempo volara, para poder estar otra vez a su lado. En medio de la comida, que por supuesto él no comía, tuvo una llamada.

-Hola Carlisle, soy Nora, me siento fatal por esto, y de verdad no me molestaré si no puedes. -Carlisle sonrió de verdad.

-Quisiera ver si fuera posible que Roxeth se quedara contigo hasta el domingo, tengo varios pendientes aquí, y luego con lo del congreso…-él la interrumpió encantado.

-Por favor Nora, será un autentico placer ayudarte, no te preocupes Roxeth esta bien. Y en cuanto a que sea el domingo, no tengo ningún problema, es más si quieres puedo quedarme hasta el lunes y darte toda la información que nos están dando.-Después de acordar en todo. Carlisle sonrió feliz, exultante, tendría una semana entera para ella.

Después llamaría a Esme diciéndole que se alargaba el congreso.

Fue una semana especialmente deliciosa, cada noche era única al lado de Roxeth, eran noches de pasión absoluta y deseo. Donde los gemidos y suspiros de ambos formaban una hermosa melodía de amor.

Poco antes de que llegara su madre, Carlisle le obsequio un celular a Roxeth.

-Llámame cuando te tengas que quedar sola y vendré contigo, mi amor. No importa la hora ni el dia. Sólo llama. ¿De acuerdo? Ella aceptó feliz y después Carlisle volvió a hacerla suya, con ímpetu, con amor, con delirio.

Cuando Nora regresó su hija lucia un hermoso collar de perlas originales.

-Me lo regaló el doctor Cullen por mi cumpleaños-dijo entusiasmada Roxeth mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su inmortal amante.

Bien ya saben quien sigue.

Maria Isabella Cullen  
Pamme  
Gissy  
Andrea  
Bea

Besos preciosas, espero lo disfruten.

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	7. Chapter 7MARIA ISABEL

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

ESPERO LES ENDULCE EL FIN DE SEMANA.

BESOS

Cap.7 CRUZANDO EL RIO (MARIA ISABEL)

Había ido de paseo al río, era un día luminoso y me apetecía caminar, llevar las cosas con calma, habían sido días intensos. Y caminé sin rumbo junto al río. El sonido del agua era relajante para mi. Al igual que el canto de los pájaros.

Me sentía sumamente excitado, tenia dos semanas sin salir, y la verdad se estaba haciendo un hábito muy agradable. Alice sabiendo que camino había tomado, me apoyo. Y para ser sinceros, me sorprendí muchísimo, cuando le había dicho a Jasper que quería una vacaciones acompañada de Esme. Aunque en el fondo me había impresionado el ver en sus pensamientos a otro vampiro de Europa. Jasper tal vez no sepa ó ame demasiado a Alice para dejarlo pasar, no sabría que pensar.

Llegué hasta un hermoso árbol que me protegía del sol. Me tumbé ahí y cerré mis ojos para recordar las intensas sesiones de sexo que había tenido con varias hermosas mujeres, ahora entendía muy bien a los libishomen. Y creo que me había convertido en uno, pero para ser francos ¿Sufriría de por vida, cuando hay muchas mujeres que quieren darme placer? La respuesta es no. No es justo privarlas ni privarme del placer. Con esos pensamientos mi excitación aumentó.

Estaba con esos mórbidos pensamientos cuando una hermosa joven llegó al río. No moví un músculo, me quedé quieto. Admirando su figura.

La joven se veía bastante acalorada, la parecer había caminado muchísimo, por lo que volteó hacia todos lados y al no ver a nadie, se comenzó a desvestir, confieso que adoré esa parte, y cuando por fin estuvo desnuda, se arrojó al río. La contemplé arrobado durante unos minutos mientras ella disfrutaba del agua, fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió una idea. Sin que para nada notara mi presencia, salí corriendo a buscar algunas cosas. Minutos después regresaba con todo lo necesario. Y a velocidad vampírica dejé las cosas justo como quería.

Luego, me desnudé y me lancé al río, no estaba hondo, pero era ideal la altura del agua, el dia en realidad estaba muy caluroso. Y ella no se dio cuenta aún de mi presencia. Cómo un tiburón, fui por debajo del agua acercándome poco a poco a ella, mientras admiraba su precioso cuerpo, no era delgada, pero tampoco muy llena, era la justa medida, su largo cabello color castaño se movía en el agua como si fuera un velo delicado, sinuoso, excitante,

"_El agua fría es deliciosa, parece como si fuera una caricia sobre mi cuerpo, la corriente de agua a pesar de no ser fuerte, me da esa sensación tan … placentera_…"-un suspiro salió de su boca y mi excitación aumentó. Le gustaba el frío. Entonces disfrutaría lo que venia para ella.

-Espero disfrutes el agua tanto como yo…-Ella dio un grito de sorpresa y se levantó apresuradamente, pero olvidó que estaba desnuda y pude contemplar a satisfacción su hermoso cuerpo. Al momento de darse cuenta, se sonrojó y se cubrió con sus manos.

Me levanté y pasé por donde estaba un rayo de sol. Mi piel brilló. Y ella se quedó deslumbrada al verme. No dejé de verla mientras ella admiraba el brillo de mi piel y luego recorrió mi cuerpo mientras yo me acercaba a ella.

-No eres… real-me dijo con un jadeo.

-Deja probarte que lo soy-y la tomé por la cintura y la besé delicadamente.

"_Dios bendito, esto es el paraíso, no es cierto_"

"_Besa increíble, ojala no se detenga_."

-No me detendré a menos que tu lo quieras-le murmuré al oído, mientras mi boca seguía la línea de su cuello, hasta su clavícula

Pero ella sólo se aferró más a mi cabello. Lo que me hizo sonreír.

Mis manos siguieron su propio camino mientras la jalaba hacia la parte central de río, donde estaba un poco más hondo, era genial que esta parte no estuviera transitada, y que fueran muy pero muy escasos los que pasaran por aquí, porque lo que haría a continuación seria bochornoso en presencia de alguien, sobre todo para María Isabel.

Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, temblando de placer, lo que me excitó aún más si eso era posible.

-No te preocupes. Sólo disfruta…- le murmuré en el oído y luego para su sorpresa me hundí en el agua, no pude evitar sonreír cuando escuché el grito de placer que dio al sentir mi boca en su intimidad. Yo estaba bajo el agua y estaba paladeando su delicioso sabor. Ella se retorcía de placer entre mis manos, ya que no podía sumergirse pues no aguantaría mucho tiempo sin respirar. Mis manos fueron codiciosas a sus pechos, los cuales tomé delicadamente y mis pulgares rozaban sus erectos pezones, los cuales ya estaban duros por la excitación.

"No puede ser… esto es el cielo…"

Sus pensamientos me llenaban de orgullo, estaba haciéndolo bien. Mi lengua se deslizaba de afuera hacia adentro, cuando ella comenzó a convulsionar de placer, mi lengua siguió moviéndose dándole todo el placer posible.

Cuando ella dejó de respirar agitadamente, salí del agua y ella se abalanzó a mis labios.

Nos fundimos en un beso ardiente, mientras la alcé para dejarla caer suavemente en mi.

Nuestro jadeo simultaneo precedió a suspiros y gemidos de parte de ella. Esa música me encantaba, era como una sinfonía de placer. Y yo dirigía esa sinfonía. Eran movimientos suaves y cadenciosos para no lastimarla, sin embargo ella quería que fuera más rápido. La complací.

-Abrázame más fuerte… por favor-y así lo hice ganándome otro orgasmo de ella.

Ahora podía poner atención en sus preciosos senos, los cuales lamí y chupé a mi antojo, mientras me mecía cada vez más rápido en ella.

Sujeté sus caderas para tener mayor profundidad en ella y fue una sensación exquisita, sabia lo que venia a continuación. Sin poder controlarme más, embestí fuertemente dentro de ella, haciendo que mis movimientos nos llevaran de nuevo a la gloria.

Su grito de placer se combinó con el mío. Y después de unos segundos de calma, la llevé en brazos fuera del río.

La deposité en la manta que había traído y la cubrí con otra manta, para que no tuviera frío. Aunque recordé que le gustaba, no quería abusar.

Cuando despertó rato después, seguía sin creer lo sucedido. Sin embargo, había comida ahí. Y una nota junto a una pequeña cajita.

"_Fue una fantasía hecha realidad._  
_Gracias María Isabel_"

p.d. espero te guste el regalo.

Y después de leer la tarjeta, abrió impaciente la cajita encontrándose con un hermoso anillo de oro, donde refulgía una hermosa esmeralda.

Cuando se fue del río. Volvió su rostro hacia el bosque, maravillada, feliz y complacida.

-Pronto visitaré el río... Me gusta el frío.-y con una sonrisa, se alejó de ahí. Con el anillo en su dedo anular.

* * *

Bien aquí esta un capitulo más, el siguiente será con Jacob Black. Y bueno, la lista sigue creciendo. Sólo ténganme paciencia chicas, y tendrán su capitulo. Ya tenemos más chicas esperando turno.

El siguiente es de :

-Pame  
-Gissy  
-Andrea  
-Rose  
-Andrea  
-Bea  
-Mimabells  
-Nessy (Isabel)  
-Cinthia  
-Anfitrite

**Mil gracias a: mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	8. Chapter 8PAME

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.8 PAME

-Gracias, si, estaré bien… no, no es necesario, ustedes vayan, de verdad, no. No necesito niñeras mama. Por favor. Ok. Entonces nos vemos el lunes en la casa.-acababa de hablar con mi madre, iba yo de descanso con unas amigas, las estaba esperando en la estación de tren. Mi madre tenia que salir por un compromiso acompañando a mi padre. Y mis hermanos, mayores que yo, ya trabajaban y se ocupaban de sus asuntos.

Así que aquí estaba yo. Lista para la aventura de mi vida. Mis mejores amigas: Ana, Delia y Ceci junto conmigo, saldríamos hacia las montañas. Había sido un triunfo lograr que me dejaran ir, pero por fin lo logré.

Ya llevaba más de media hora esperando cuando sonó mi celular.

-¿Si?

-Pame, Oh Dios, no puedo ir, mi abuelita se puso enferma y no hay nadie para cuidarla, perdóname por favor Pame linda-después de hacerle entender que no había problema la pobre de Ceci por fin colgó.

Bueno, las enfermedades nunca avisan. En eso estaba cuando volvió a sonar mi celular. Esta vez de Delia.

-Amiga… Pame… lo siento… me fracturé la mano, hoy en la mañana y apenas acabamos de llegar a casa, creo… que no podré ir. No sabes cuanto lo siento-hipaba mucho, estaba llorando. Entonces tuve que hacerla se sicóloga y que no se sintiera mal. Al final, le prometí llevarle muchas fotos cuando Ana y yo regresáramos.

Finalmente después de otra hora, sonó mi celular.

-¿Pame? -No podía creerlo ¿Todas? Es que acaso se habían confabulado para hacer esto. Dejarme sola.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-la voz estaba contenida, tenia ganas de patear a alguien.

-No lo vas a creer… me acaba de dar sarampión-murmuró Ana con temor. Me quedé un minuto procesando la información.

Y luego respondí.

-Bien, no hay problema, cuídate mucho, nos vemos Ana, recuerda tomar lo que te haya indicado el doctor.-Sin decir más colgué.

"Si creen que se saldrán con la suya, están muy equivocadas TODAS" pensé para mi misma.

No en balde me pasé meses rogando por esta salida, si no van, ni modo, yo si. Me compré mi boleto. Y a los pocos minutos ya estaba en mi asiento.

Horas después, ya estaba en las montañas, algo agarrotada por ir sentada, pero maravillada con la vista espectacular. Las montañas se veían tan majestuosas, el bosque se extendía ante mi, de manera increíble.

Salí y me dirigí a conseguir transporte para la cabaña que ya estaba apartada. Llegué al poblado y me dirigí hacia el lugar donde nos habían indicado que ahí estaría el dueño de la cabaña.

Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, quien me recibió y me dio después del pago, la llave de la cabaña y medio instrucciones de llegar. Alquilé un auto y compré un mapa, decidida a no importarme ir sola.

Mis amigas habían llamado un rato antes, cuando entre todas supieron que iba sola. Y quisieron que regresara, pero eso no lo haría, así que les hice prometer que no dirían nada a mis padres, o quedaría castigada de por vida.

Comencé a subir por el camino cuando me encontré con un joven moreno de pelo largo que me hizo señas para que me detuviera.

-Hola, disculpa ¿Serias tan amable de llevarme montaña arriba? No traje mi carro y pronto vendrá una tormenta y no sería buena idea que me agarrara a medio camino.-Su sonrisa era esplendorosa.

-Claro, sube-el chico tomó su mochila y subió al auto. Empezaba a soplar un vientecillo gélido.

-Hola, soy Jacob Black… -me tendió la mano y su piel era ardiente. Me quedé un segundo sin saber que decir. Cuando reaccioné.

-Yo soy Pamela, pero prefiero Pame.-El sonrió aún más.

-Hermoso nombre y dime Pame, ¿vas a ver a tu familia?

Me reí y le conté a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido. Pensé que le daría risa como a mi. Pero cuando terminé de contarle, su semblante era serio.

-¿Viniste sola a la montaña, en medio del bosque y casi a punto de pescar una gran tormenta?-no le veía mucha complicación. Pero al parecer él si.

-Sabes, no puedo permitir eso, sería suicidio. ¿Porqué mejor no te quedas en la cabaña de mi familia, mi padre y mi hermana Leah estarán encantados de tener una invitada…-

-Muchas gracias pero no…-claro que no daría problemas en casa ajena, mis problemas los resuelvo sola.

A pesar de sus ruegos, llegamos a su cabaña, se bajó muy molesto. Y me indicó que mi cabaña todavía estaba a dos horas de distancia. Me dio las gracias y continue, ahora el viento soplaba con más fuerza, pero no me importó, pronto estaría abrigada en la cabaña y a salvo de todo peligro.

Por fin llegué a la cabaña y aparqué el auto junto a la entrada.

-Genial, ahora a divertirse…-entré a la cabaña, y estaba limpia y lista para recibirme. Entré y revisé todo, la puerta trasera, las indicaciones sobre los animales del bosque y después de eso, fui hacia la cocineta y revisé, había alimento suficiente para un mes. Aunque no pensaba estar tanto tiempo. Todo funcionaba perfectamente. La chimenea lucia hermosa, pero vacía. Y una gran piel de no sé que animal se veía tan calientita y acogedora.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, había lámparas y mucho aceite y combustible, no tenia de que preocuparme… aunque ahora el viento aullaba de manera ensordecedora y copos de nieve comenzaban a caer.

Pensé que sería buena idea, prender la chimenea, para entrar en calor. Al acercarme, noté que no había madera para quemar, por lo que tuve que salir, al abrir la puerta sentí, como si me hubieran abofeteado, pero era solo el viento helado que me traspasaba, temblando como gelatina sin cuajar, tuve que armarme de valor y buscar la madera. Encontré enormes pilas y decidí meter algunas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Pame?-la voz me hizo gritar del susto y tiré la madera que llevaba en brazos antes de voltear y verlo.

-¡Me asustaste!- Jacob sonrió de nuevo esplendorosamente mientras recogía la madera.

-Eres increíble, no te asusta que esta próxima una mega tormenta, ni que estás sola, pero si mi voz.- Los copos ahora caían con más fuerza y el viento soplaba con verdadera furia.

-Entra, yo meteré toda la leña que pueda.-Sin dejarme decir ó hacer nada, me metió a la cabaña, después de un buen rato tenia suficientes leños como para hacer arder Roma. Luego Jacob empezó a prender el fuego. Pude apreciar su enorme silueta, sus cabellos negros que le caían en los hombros, su piel morena resaltaba con las llamas de la chimenea, contento por el fuego, se giró hacia mi y le sonreí de manera cómplice.

-Mil gracias Jacob…-

-Solo dime Jake-me ruboricé. Me parecía mejor "Cachorrito" sonaba cursi, pero me daban ganas de apretar sus brazos para saber si sus bíceps eran duros y gruesos como se adivinaba por la tela de la ropa.

Fue entonces cuando un relámpago cruzó el cielo, ya no hubo corriente eléctrica.

-¡Demonios!-gritó Jake y salió a ver que sucedía. Me quedé adentro mirando por la ventana y me quedé pasmada de ver como a lo lejos ardía un poste de corriente eléctrica totalmente hecho trizas.  
"Creo que tendré problemas"-pensé al ver a Jacob cuando estaba hablando por celular. Manoteaba y parecía que gritaba muy muy enojado. No escuché debido al ulular del viento. Y luego sin miramientos, estrelló el celular en una roca.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?-le pregunté suavemente, una vez que estuvo dentro.

-Nada, Pame, no te preocupes. Es solo Nessie que se puso a hacerme un drama, como siempre.

-Ah, fue lo único que pude decir.-él miró hacia la puerta y sólo dijo:

-Tendré que quedarme aquí, o de lo contrario mañana parecerás paleta. No sabes que hacer en estos casos. Mientras pon leña en el fuego, al no haber corriente eléctrica, no habrá calefacción. -le miré y obedecí, mientras él iba por la tetera y la llenaba con agua.

Al poco rato ya había oscurecido. Y él se había quedado dormido junto a la chimenea, donde estábamos sentados, cuando escuché ruidos fuera.

Abrí la puerta y la gélido del frío me golpeó como una cachetada. Caminé hacia el bosque pues una figura se movía y pensé que podía ser alguien que necesitaba ayuda. Después de varios metros de caminar y acercarme, la sombra se acercó despacio mientras un gruñido me llenó de temor… Era un lobo. Y se acercaba a mi de manera amenazadora, di la vuelta e intenté correr, pero mi pie se atoró con una raíz salida y entre la nieve no se veía, haciéndome caer en ese pozo de nieve donde me sentí como una paleta en congelador, cuando pude levantarme, escuché a Jacob corriendo al lobo, y después fue hacia mi, cargándome como si fuera una pluma, estaba completamente entumida y mojada, mi vaho salía tembloroso de mi boca que empezó a castañear con fuerza, mis piernas y mis manos se acalambraron del frío.

-Necesitas bañarte pronto.-le miré extrañada, lo único que deseaba era estar pegada a la chimenea, entró conmigo en brazos y me deposito junto a la chimenea, sin dejar que escurriera agua en la piel del suelo. De inmediato puso agua a calentar, y en minutos ya tenia mucha agua caliente, yo apenas empezaba a sentir el calor de la chimenea, cuando me levantó de nuevo, y sin delicadeza alguna, me rompió la ropa, dejándome completamente desnuda, sólo en ropa interior. Sonrojada por tal acto, y sin darme tiempo de nada, me metió a la tina. Rato después, ya estaba envuelta en dos mantas junto a la chimenea, él me trajo un té que saboreaba con delicia. Él intentaba no verme, yo me sentía abochornada. Pero empezaba a sentirme con frío de nuevo. Y mis dientes comenzaron a castañear, él volteó a verme y preocupado me empezó a frotar los brazos.

Nunca supe que sucedió, sólo sé que al segundo, él estampó sus labios ardientes en mi. Sus manos me liberaron de las mantas y pronto estábamos recostados en la piel junto a la chimenea.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi anatomia, volviendome loca de placer, gimiendo y suspirando su nombre, mientras el me apretaba entre sus brazos y su boca succionaba ávidamente mis labios.

-Pame…-susurró en mi oído.-Me estas volviendo loco, dime que me detenga, dime que no quieres que te toque.-su voz sonaba estrangulada, al parecer le estaba costando muchísimo contenerse.

-No, no lo hagas, sigue por favor…-supliqué al enorme moreno que ahora gemía mi nombre mientras se deslizaba hacia mis pechos y les prestaba total atención. Mi sujetador fue desgarrado y arrojado lejos, lo que me encantó.

-Me estás volviendo… loco…-lo que me dio risa que no pude evitar ni ocultar, él levantó su rostro moreno encendido por la pasión mientras la curiosidad lo invadía.

-Tú también me estas volviendo loca, jamás había sentido nada igual. Y para ser mi primera vez…-el abrió los ojos impactado.

-Tú nunca…-se quiso levantar pero se lo impedí abrazándolo del cuello.

-Por favor… quiero que tú seas el primero… por favor… No hay compromiso, ni te exigiré nada, sólo regálame mi primera vez.-era sincera y él lo supo.

-Gracias… Pame… espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo… ¿sabes que desde que te vi me traes loco? Deseaba vehemente mente acariciar tu cabello negro como la noche, tus labios son deliciosos, la justa medida para mi, y tu cuerpo, ¡Joder! Esas son curvas, adoro tus curvas Pame, me estas volviendo un imbécil, sólo quiero estar dentro de ti…-y fue lo último que dijo, porque ya no me dejó pensar, embelesada con sus besos y caricias. Sus manos grandes y ardientes me arrebataban suspiros de satisfacción y locura, sus besos pródigos por todo mi cuerpo, me hacia arder de pasión. Atrás muy atrás había quedado el frío. Su cuerpo era una llamarada de pasión literal y metafóricamente hablando, lo que me impidió sentir frío alguno, afuera empezó a nevar de nuevo y con más fuerza, pero no me importaba si el mundo se congelaba, yo tenia mi propio calefactor personal.

Su atención en mis senos y mi boca me tenían extasiada. Sus manos expertas exploraron todo mi cuerpo. Y cuando llegaron a mi intimidad, creí desmayarme de placer.

Dos dedos entraron de forma suave y certera, mientras yo me estremecía de placer, su boca succionaba, lamia y mordisqueaba todo a su paso, de mi boca, hacia mi vientre.

Incrédula lo sentí dirigirse hacia mi intimidad. Y después sentí su gloriosa lengua comenzar una danza erótica que me erizó la piel de puro placer. Sentí un nudo en mi bajo vientre mientras él seguía proporcionándome un placer sin igual. Sus manos pellizcaban con delicadeza mis pezones haciéndome gemir de dicha.

-¿Te gusta Pame? Me dijo cuando me sentía al borde y el lo sabía.

-Sí, me encanta, me encanta… ahhh- lo sentí en mi entrada y sabia que ahora seria suya.

De un solo movimiento llegó hasta el fondo de mi. Sentí un poco de incomodidad, con placer. Él gimió largamente y luego me besó mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de mi.

Quise contener el grito de placer, pero fue imposible, ya que él seguía más que gimiendo, gruñendo y eso me excitó más.

¡Jake! Más… por favor… mas

-Lo que tú ordenes Pame… mi mujer.-y comenzó a entrar más rápido en mi, mi goce y placer se incrementaban en oleadas furiosas que se iban acumulando en mi vientre amenazando explotar en cualquier momento.

-Así… Pame… siéntelo… déjame escucharte gozarlo…-entonces ya no pude más… y grité su nombre mientras mi cuerpo se convulsionaba de puro placer.

-¡Joder Pame, no puedo… contenerme más…!-y en ese momento, se tensó en mi, y sus movimientos fueron más rápidos y apasionados. Llevándome de nuevo a un océano de placer.

Quedamos laxos y felices, abrazados, mientras su delicioso calor me inundaba. Pasados unos minutos, ya había recuperado la respiración normal.

-¿Te gustó Pame?-suspiré.

-Gustarme es poco, me volviste loca de placer, muchas gracias.-él me miró entre divertido y encendido.

-Porque me das las gracias, si aún no hemos terminado, A mi mujer yo la dejo completamente satisfecha… y exhausta. Y todavía no te ves exhausta.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, y él ya estaba sobre mi, entrando avasalladoramente, haciéndome caer en ese abismo de placer. Poco después, me ponía bocabajo, sus ardientes manos fueron a mis caderas, levantándolas y su pierna separó las mías. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero lo único que hice fue gemir de puro gusto y placer, me estaba tomando de manera salvaje y posesiva y me encantaba. Poco después ambos llegábamos de nuevo a la cúspide del placer.

La noche pasó rápidamente, pero no mi ansia de amarlo, y después de que amaneció, ambos dormíamos profundamente, abrazados estrechamente. Fueron tres días de intenso placer, lujuria y pasión. Que se conjugó con la tormenta. Incluso, me quedé dos días más pues no podíamos salir de la cabaña por la nieve (que bueno que no era pinocho, si no mi nariz hubiera llegado hasta Texas de la enorme mentira) cuando regresé, mis amigas apenadas querían saber como me fue, creo que la sonrisa que se había tatuado en mi rostro, era prueba fehaciente de que algo bueno me había sucedido.  
Les conté sólo después de un mes. Y de recibir la invitación y el teléfono de Jake para ir a la cabaña cuando yo quisiera.

Espero te guste Pame, ya saben quien sigue:

Gissy

* * *

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	9. Chapter 9GISSY

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.9 GISSY

Esa tarde había estado de locos, era viernes, ¡VIERNES POR DIOS! Y yo aquí encerrada en la maldita biblioteca, bueno, me gustan las bibliotecas, las adoro de hecho, pero hoy había hecho planes para ir a divertirme por una sola vez en mi adolescente vida.

Mi querida maestra de biología me había mandado a hacer un mega trabajo y no quería nada impreso, debía ser escrito, y sobre todo bien referenciado sobre los libros que debía leer. Empiezo por el principio.

Estaba en la escuela, en mi clase, poniendo atención a la maestra Sue. Cuando me aventaron un papel arrugado. Ni siquiera pude abrirlo porque ya tenia a la maestra frente a mi, pidiéndome el papel, se lo pase sin problemas, pues no era culpable de nada.

No sé que habría en el dichoso papel, que la vi ponerse roja, luego morada y luego casi azul, por poco llamo al 911.

Regresó a su color y con furia mal disimulada me pidió un extenso trabajo de biología que solo dejaba a los de ultimo grado. No valieron ruegos ni suplicas y ahora me encontraba aquí, sola en la sección de biología de la enorme biblioteca de la escuela.

No soy de mucha vida social, pero ¿quien carajos se queda en viernes a estudiar? Bueno de hecho solo yo, pero por esta vez, había planeado salir a divertirme, quería ir a un pub, donde decían que había chicos guapísimos, quería bailar, en fin… quería…

Seguí buscando información, durante bastante tiempo, y después vi con nostalgia hacia la ventana, donde los alumnos ya salían para divertirse. La música que ponían en le biblioteca era muy suave para que pudiéramos concentrarnos, nada escandaloso. Y ahí estaba yo, con una pila de enormes libros, al fondo de la biblioteca, había un muchacho alto, de pelo broncíneo. Estaba de espaldas, supongo buscando un libro. Ya faltaba poco para que cerraran la biblioteca, debía darme prisa, y fue ahí donde no supe que pasó.

Estaba leyendo y los ojos se me empezaban a cerrar. Y me dije: "A quien le hace daño que cierre los ojos un minuto". Estaba en la mesa del fondo, la que casi no se ve, y del lado más oscuro, cuando una suave y aterciopelada voz me despertó.

-¿Estas bien Gissy?-abrí los ojos sorprendida de ver unos hermosos topacios fijarse en mi. Era el chico de cabello broncíneo. Y por todos los Ángeles del cielo, ¡Que hermoso es!

-Gracias…-sonrió arrebatadoramente. Le miré asustada, pero él se me adelantó.

-Soy Edward Cullen. No te asustes Gissy, puedo leer la mente. Y como al estar durmiendo tú, no me di cuenta, creo que nos han dejado encerrados.

Miré asustada hacia todos lados, las luces estaban apagadas.

¿Qué hora..?

-Son las once de la noche-musitó él junto a mi oído. Haciéndome estremecer con su frío aliento.

-Entonces… ¿cómo…?-mi voz se ahogó. ¿Estábamos atrapados?

-Si, creo que si.-volvió a decirme, aunque esta vez, me pareció una excelente idea

-De nuevo gracias. Sabes, creo que podemos divertirnos un poco, aunque estemos encerrados.-Y al momento me entregó una rosa roja.

-Para ti encanto-juro que casi me caigo de la emoción.

-Espera un segundo, deja adecuo un poco el lugar…-desapareció por arte de magia, y antes de un minuto, ya estaban las luces prendidas, solo algunas, dándole al lugar un toque romántico… a media luz. Una música suave, perfecta para bailar sonó, y apareció él.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza primor?- Ni siquiera pude hablar, estaba impresionada. Sólo asentí. Él me tomó de la cintura y me estrecho entre sus brazos. Era el paraíso.

-mmm, Sabes Gissy, deseaba tanto este momento. Hace tiempo que estoy tratando de hacer que me mires y no lo hacías.-Me separé un poco de él. Este chico podía traer a la mejor modelo del mundo a su lado con solo mirarla, ni siquiera tendría que pedírselo, porque ella se arrastraría a sus pies rogando por ello.

-Si, pero no me interesa la mejor modelo del mundo, sino tú Gissy-pronunciaba mi nombre como si lo envolviera con una caricia. Dejándome derretida en el trayecto. Yo había tenido novios, pero eran solo para no aburrirme, ninguno de ellos nunca significó nada para mi. Ni llegué a nada con ellos, si él me lo pedía le daría mi alma si fuera preciso.

-No creo que sea necesaria tu alma, creo que es más tentador…-se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme.-tu cuerpo.

Nuevamente me besó llenando mi boca con su dulce sabor, embriagándome de placer y deseo. Me dejé hacer por él. Y después de unos segundos, él yacía sobre mi, dulce, tierno y deseoso.

-Serás mía Gissy, solo mía.-Y acto seguido, me poseyó de la manera más delicada posible. La primera entrada fue algo… incomoda. Pero después de unos segundos, cuando volvió a moverse. ¡Fue la gloria entera!

No recocí la voz que gritaba llena de placer, hasta que después mucho después, reconocí mi propia voz, era yo quien gritaba, pidiéndole más, mucho mas.

-Eso mismo te daré…-musitó entre gemidos ahogados de placer, mientras yo me retorcía de felicidad y un tremendo orgasmo entre sus brazos. Besó mi cuerpo, lo acarició, mordió delicadamente mi cuello, mis senos, y sus manos hicieron maravillas en mi intimidad. Jamás imaginé que mi propio cuerpo pudiera responder y hacerme sentir como esta noche con Edward.

Me hizo suya en el sofá, entre los libros, recargada en el escritorio, apoyada en los estantes, de mil maneras distintas y todas subyugantes. Deliraba de placer entre sus brazos. Sus manos sabias, buscaron mi intimidad, haciendome gritar de pasión y deseo. Jamás habia sentido esta necesidad de ser acariciada, besada y toqueteada por todo mi cuerpo, pero Edward hacia de esto "una experiencia religiosa"

Nunca sentí frío, aunque todo él era helado, no lo sentí, fue todo lo contrario, su frialdad mandaba descargas de calor a mi cuerpo, donde quiera que él me tocaba. Y la noche fue placenteramente larga.

Finalmente en el paroxismo de un ultimo y devastador orgasmo, ambos gritamos nuestros nombres en medio de ondas expansivas de placer. Ya no supe más de mi.

Cuando desperté, estaba en mi cuarto, en mi cama, con mi pijama puesta. Y una hermosa cajita a un lado de mi buró junto a una rosa roja.

"_gracias por una noche memorable, desde hoy adoro las bibliotecas"_

_E.C._

La cajita tenia un hermoso anillo con un zafiro estrella. Del que no me desprendí en absoluto desde ese día.

Aparte, Edward habia hecho el trabajo por mi, no sé como lo hizo pero fue genial, la maestra me felicitó y mostró mi trabajo (de Edward) a la escuela, quedé exenta el resto del semestre y gané el respeto de mi maestra y otros más. Algo más que le deberia siempre a mi amante secreto.

**Espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad, disfruten cada dia, porque esta vida solo es una. Y después se pueden arrepentir de no vivirla a plenitud.**

**Mil gracias a:Anyelin, hermosa mandame tus datos y con gusto, dime donde y con quien y está hecho. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	10. Chapter 10ROSE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.10 ROSE

Iba caminando por la calle solitaria, a esas horas de la noche, justo en el momento en que entra el invierno y deja atrás el otoño.

Un día más. No sabia bien porqué pero tenia que caminar por aquí, entre las calles de Nueva York, siempre llenas de gente pero hoy no. Por extraño que parezca, las calles estaban desiertas.

Una que otra persona caminaba furtivamente escapando del helado aire prenavideño. Con las compras en sus brazos y casi corriendo para encontrar refugio en sus casas.

Era 22 de diciembre, y me encontraba solo, sin mi familia, tenia varios meses que me había separado de los Cullen, pidiendo un tiempo para poner mis pensamientos en orden, Alice se había ido con Esme y Rosalie. Y por lo tanto estaba libre como el mismo viento.

Me fui de casa, porque nuevamente estuve a punto de cometer otro error, como cuando la fiesta de Bella, sólo de acordarme, me hacia estremecer de pánico.

Carlisle había llevado a una persona muy estimada por él. Una neurocirujano reconocida a nivel mundial, la Doctora Cope, y al estar brindando, accidentalmente choqué con más fuerza su copa y ambas copas se rompieron, al momento el olor dulce de su sangre inundó mis fosas nasales haciéndome prepararme para atacar. Todo se borró de mi mente, solo el ansia de sangre me controló.

Afortunadamente Edward había venido a vernos y pudo junto con Emmett, hacer parecer, que estábamos jugando.

Cuando volví a mi, una vergüenza infinita me invadió. No era lo suficientemente bueno para seguir con ellos. A pesar de los ruegos de Carlisle y Edward, preferí irme lejos, tenia que poner en orden mis pensamientos y mis actos.

Fue cuando a lo lejos la escuché. Una suplica, un llanto, dolor y un delicioso olor me llamaba imperiosamente… sangre.

Intenté controlarme, pero mi instinto pudo más. En menos de un segundo estaba corriendo a velocidad vampírica. Y en menos de cinco segundos estaba frente a una escena que me dejó helado de furia.

Siete tipos, todos ellos muy corpulentos y violentos, tenían jugando entre ellos a una preciosa joven, de su labio inferior sobresalía un hilillo de sangre… su sangre.

Ellos no me habían visto, y seguían jugando con ella, en el piso estaba su bolso, su abrigo, y su suéter, la habían dejado en puro vestido, con este frío glacial.  
Una rabia dio paso a mi hambre. ¿Cómo podían atreverse a lastimar a una jovencita? Eran unas bestias repulsivas que… Me detuve en seco al recordar que lo mismo había hecho yo con Bella… y con mucha otra gente. Me sentí asqueroso, inmundo, con ganas de desaparecer del mundo, deque me quemaran hasta hacerme cenizas y que no volviera a la vida por ninguna forma posible.

Mi auto asco fue hecho a un lado cuando vi, que entre la penumbra y los gritos de la joven, el más corpulento de ellos, comenzaba a quitarse el cinturón.

—Yo voy primero, y después hagan lo que quieran con ella, recuerden que al final, la hermosura se dará un baño en el agua, jajaja—comprendí que la iban a matar después de haberla violado. Y mi instinto asesino se disparó.

Querían muerte, la tendrían. Para ese momento ya habían rasgado su vestido dejándola expuesta sólo en ropa interior, ella quedó de frente a mi, yo estaba en la oscuridad, sin embargo me miró con angustia y dolor. Sus labios musitaron :

—¡Ayúdame por favor!—un humano normal no la hubiera escuchado, pero yo si.

Ellos pagarían por esto.

—¡Suéltala!—le dije al grandulón que la tenia sujeta, salí de la oscuridad y ellos me miraron primero con temor y luego rompieron a reír al ver que estaba solo. Sonreí con ellos.

—¿Tú me das ordenes enano? ¿Y si no la suelto qué? ¿Vas a llorar como una niñita?—todos soltaron risas macabras. Sacaron sus pistolas, navajas y bates de béisbol, eran siete tipejos. Esto seria divertido.

—¡Te quebraré todos los huesos antes de matarte bestia infeliz! Y te regresaré a donde perteneces… el infierno. A ti… y a todos los demás.—Una amplia sonrisa se estampó en mi rostro, mientras la chica, era aventada a un lado golpeándose con un cubo de basura y quedando inconsciente. Eso era bueno. Ella no vería lo que se avecinaba. Todos estaban en silencio sin creer lo que yo había dicho y mucho menos al ver que no llevaba armas de ningún tipo… que ellos conocieran.

Tomé al jefe de ellos con mi mano, de su cuello, tenia tantos deseos de apretárselo, era tan fácil. Pero había dicho algo, y siempre cumplo lo que prometo. Por más que hacia intentos por zafarse mi agarre no podia, los demás comenzaron a reir porque pensaron que él estaba jugando conmigo. Ya verian.

Un espantoso crujido para ellos, les indicó que le había rotó el brazo, como si hubiera partido una galleta, un aullido de dolor hizo que todos guardaran silencio. Mirandose unos a otros, el que tenia la pistola me apuntó y disparó, pero no pasó nada, quebré el otro brazo y volvió a gritar pidiendo piedad.

Con mi pie, me encargué de sus piernas, para esos momentos, el muy infeliz lloraba como un niño, el que llevaba navaja intentó hundirla en mi espalda y grande fue su sorpresa cuando rebotó en mi, sin poder hacerme nada.

Solté a la bestia y me di vuelta contra ellos, todos corrieron despavoridos, y a cada uno lo cacé como lo que eran: unas bestias.

Junté sus cadáveres y luego maté al jefe, quien para ese momento ya no podía gritar. Los apilé y los dejé en un contenedor de basura. A donde pertenecían, y luego mi vista se clavó donde estaba la chica. Quien me veía con ojos expectantes.

—Gra… gracias—musitó apenas y volvió a desmayarse. Me apresuré y conseguí una manta para envolverla, había estado a la intemperie y necesitaba llevarla a su casa, tomé su bolso. Y revisé, era un lugar muy céntrico, preferí llevarla a mi casa, a las afueras de Nueva York, ahí podría atenderla y pasar desapercibido.

Corrí con ella en brazos y en menos de dos minutos estaba en mi casa.

Entré como bólido y la acerqué a la chimenea de mi recamara, mientras corría a subir la temperatura, en esos momentos agradecí que estuviera instalado. Luego busqué ropa cómoda para ella, era increíble que en estos días, tan cerca de la navidad, hubiera tipos como ellos. Sonreí con satisfacción cuando pensé que la sociedad se había librado de ellos.

Y me acordé de Edward. Entonces supe el enorme sacrificio que había hecho cuando lo de Bella, y me apené más. Sin embargo me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo, cuando no maté a la chica, podía hacerlo. Había encontrado mi fuerza de voluntad. Jamás lastimaría a esta hermosa chica. Eso hizo que corriera de nuevo junto a ella, estaba completamente envuelta como en un capullo de mantas, y su color volvía. Salí de compras para poder preparar alimentos para humanos, debía entrar en calor.

Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar bebidas calientes. Chocolate y té, además de unos vinos y preparé unos bocadillos, mientras metía carne al horno, esperando que todo saliera bien. Guiándome por las recetas de internet.

Subí la bandeja con todo y me acerqué a ella. Dormía profundamente mientras sus manos cerradas en puños sobre las mantas me hicieron comprender que dormía con miedo, lo más seguro es que tuviera pesadillas, y luego… Lo confirmé, sentí su miedo, su angustia y me desesperé. Terminé por moverla suavemente mientras ella abrió los ojos, dejándome ver unos hermosos ojos castaños y unas espesas pestañas, pensé que gritaría ó se apartaría de mi, pero lo que hizo no me lo esperaba.

—¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Cómo poder pagarte lo que has hecho?—la miré asombrado.  
—Ví lo que hiciste, sé lo que eres. Eres un vampiro.—me sentí como si mil agujas heladas me traspasaran en ese momento. Ella sabia… y me agradecía, no entendía su lógica.

Ella sonrió.

—Soy Rose—sacó una mano entre las mantas y la manga le colgaba un tanto, sin querer comencé a reír, se veía tan divertida enfundada en mi pijama. Ella también rió conmigo.

—Jasper Withlock para servirle señorita…—tomé su mano una vez que dejamos de reír y le besé con delicadeza. Su aroma era inquietante. Traté de distraerme de su aroma .

—¿Un poco de té o tal vez chocolate?—ella asintió al chocolate y le serví en una taza, que bebió poco a poco. Su labio inferior lucia algo inflamado y la abertura hacia que aún sangrara, a manera ínfima pero para alguien como yo no pasaba desapercibido. Y eso me estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Gustas comer algo?—Había traído muchas cosas, jamones, pastas, y otros bocadillos, ella asintió y comenzó a comer. Me levanté para irme porque dudaba que la cosa acabara bien.

—¡Por favor no te vayas!—me gritó cuando iba hacia la puerta, regresé de nuevo a pesar de querer salir de ahí. Pronto ella terminó de comer y me agradeció.

—Si gustas puedo llevarte a tu casa…—era lo más seguro para ella. Pero su repentino pánico me indico que no.

—No por favor… a mi casa no…—le miré preocupado.  
—Tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti…—pero ella con tristeza musitó:

—Mi familia no está aquí, fueron a visitar a mi abuela a Phoenix, estoy sola porque aún tengo clases y trabajo también, por eso… por eso…

Entendí lo que quería decir, por eso se había topado con esos malditos.

—¿Regresabas del trabajo?—murmuré, ella asintió.— Y te los encontraste.

—No. Ellos ya me habían amenazado desde hace unas semanas pero jamás pensé que fuera verdad. Eran vecinos, y aunque siempre se recibían quejas en el departamento de policía, no hacían nada porque el jefe era primo de un policía.—me enfureció saber que la condescendencia de la misma policía era generadora de más crímenes en vez de evitarlos, aunque una sonrisa leve se me formó cuando pensé en lo que diría el primo cuando encontrara lo que quedó de su bestial familiar.

—Gracias de nuevo…—dijo con suavidad mientras sus ojos se posaban en mi, buscando disimuladamente algún daño que no hubiera visto.

—Estoy bien…—murmuré haciendo que ella se sonrojara y con eso aumento mi ansiedad, necesitaba salir, debía salir de ahí mismo ó cometería una barbaridad.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, estaba yo afuera en el techo, inspirando apresuradamente como si en eso se me fuera la vida. Irónico, pero cierto, aspiré con fuerza y desesperación el aire helado que penetró en mis pulmones .

—Dios, su olor es tan… intoxicante…—fue entonces cuando la escuché. Estaba llorando.

—¡Maldición!—En un segundo ya estaba en la recamara, y ella estaba en el rincón del lado izquierdo, aterrorizada. Despacio me acerqué a ella, pero ella de nuevo reaccionó de manera inesperada.

—¡Por favor… por favor…!—murmuraba aterrada, mientras a mi me corroía la culpa, ¿cómo la dejaba sola después del shock que recibió? Era un verdadero imbécil.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento…—comencé a acariciar su pelo, y ella comenzó a calmarse, no tuve nada que ver, porque la verdad fue que ella la que me calmó a mi, su sedoso cabello en mi mano, la temperatura había subido mucho yo sentía que estaba en un horno.

Nuevamente me encontraba lleno de su esencia y estaba embotando mis sentidos. No sabia que tan fuerte sería. Tenia que serlo. Mi mano seguía acariciando su pelo, cuando sentí la tibieza de su piel, mi mano estaba en su espalda y su calor me quemaba.

—No… esto no… debe ser…—cerré mis ojos en un vano intento por evitar lo que seguiría, suplicaba por que ella gritara, porque ella me dijera que no. Que me detuviera, que quería estar sola. La obedecería al instante, pero ¡Rayos! No dijo nada. Y los segundos pasaban.

Fue cuando escuché como entre brumas su voz:

—Por favor…—regresé a mi presente de golpe, con fuerza demoledora, sólo para encontrarme con su boca a centímetros de la mía, deliciosamente incitadora, su rostro dulce y sonrosado en una mueca de claro placer.

Fue cuando me dí cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Mi mano estaba en su intimidad, acariciándola, explorándola y ella, disfrutaba de eso.

—No te detengas… sigue…—

—¿Estas… segura? ¿Es lo que quieres…?—le dije con voz estrangulada por la sorpresa.

Ella dijo si y entonces ya no fui yo.

A lo lejos escuché como se rasgaba la tela, de lo que fui consciente pocos segundos después, fue que ella se aferraba a mi y su boca buscaba la mía. Nos unimos en un beso intenso, delirante y algo salvaje.

Su olor me enloqueció literalmente, su deseo y su miedo combinados me dieron un afrodisíaco increíble. Mis manos sujetaron con firmeza su cintura y la llevé a la cama, ella gimió suavemente y espoleó mi deseo.

Besé con vehemencia cada parte de su piel, su sedosa piel, saboreé sus labios con aquel sabor enloquecedor, que era su sangre. Si, al principio me asustó, porque cuando la besé con fuerza, su herida se abrió de nuevo, dejándome saborear su sangre, fue lo más delicioso que he probado. Y en ese momento, la besé con más ahínco, casi queriendo sorber cada gota del precioso liquido, me di cuenta, que era más importante ella que la sangre.

Eso no fue impedimento para que "saboreara sus labios" cada que podía. Mientras ella gemía y suspiraba mi nombre. Era realmente enloquecedor.

Mis manos fueron a sus pechos acunándolos en mis palmas, masajeándolos con lentitud, paladeándolos con mi lengua, era increíble ver como ella respondía a mis estímulos. Y para mi, era mucho mas gratificante, debo decir que incluso doloroso para mi entrepierna.

Mi mano de nuevo recorrió su geografía y llegó al suave valle de su intimidad, decidido a hacerla disfrutar, mi rostro bajó entre besos y lamidas, hasta el lugar que sería mi perdición.

Ella jadeo fuertemente cuando mi fría lengua entró en ella. Era una sensación única, su calor, su sabor, su placer.

Nada me había preparado para esta descarga de placer que sentí. Hacerlo con una humana era… increíble, todo en ella era fuego puro, su olor, sus besos, su sabor… era la tentación andante. Y era un pecado que gustoso cometía.

Ella se aferró a las sabanas, haciendo un puño con ellas y gimiendo mi nombre lo que resultó estimulante. Y luego la descarga de placer…

Pero no era suficiente, necesitaba sentirla, por lo que me posicioné sobre ella con cuidado y entré despacio en ella, temiendo hacerle daño. Sin embargo ella pidió más.

Cuando empecé a moverme acompasadamente me sentí enloquecer, era lo más delicioso y deseaba que esta noche no acabara nunca.  
La sensación tan magnifica y placentera que sentía no se podía comparar a nada anterior. Y ella, ¡dios!, ella lo disfrutaba tanto como yo.

—Más… más…—la tomé entre mis brazos y la giré para que ella quedara sobre mi. Tomé sus pechos entre mis manos, mientras ella comenzó a moverse a su ritmo, entre oleadas de placer. Sin embargo necesitaba más.

Me levanté con ella en brazos y la puse de pie junto a la chimenea, ver su piel iluminada por las llamas de la chimenea era… excitante, tan hermosa, tan perfecta… tan mía.

Le puse las manos en la pared y me acerqué por su espalda, mientras ella agitada, sonreía traviesa, abrí sus piernas con premura y entré en ella con prisa, con deseo, con ansiedad.

Ella gritó apasionada, haciéndome sentir al borde. Mis entradas se hicieron violentas, mientras ella gemía suplicando por más. Era única.

Después de lo que para mi fueron deliciosos segundos, sentí un nudo de calor poderoso, violento, que pugnaba por salir, la promesa de un placer más grande que cualquier otro se formó en mi. Y cuando ese maremoto de placer se dejó venir, arrasó conmigo y con Rose al mismo tiempo.

En todos estos años de vampiro, jamás había sentido algo igual, era inquietantemente increíble.

Cuando el sol se dejó ver en el amplio ventanal de la recamara, ambos estábamos aún abrazados.

—¡Gracias!—musitó Rose cuando despertó.

—¿Qué? Soy yo el que te da las gracias. Has hecho lo que por años intenté y fallé. No matarte al ver la sangre. Soy yo el que te está agradecido porque has hecho de mi otra persona nueva. Déjame pagarte lo que has hecho por mi.

Rose sonrió de forma picara y se acercó a su oído.

—Ya sé como me puedes pagar…—y me murmuró lo que quería. Ella estaba sonrojada y yo encantado.

Pasamos los quince días restantes entre su casa y la mía. Entre su cama y la mía.

Y cuando llegó su familia… ejem… Puedo decir que ahora entiendo a Edward mucho más de lo que nunca imaginé.

Aunque por las noches, me llevaba a Rose a mi casa, porque la vez que intentamos hacer el amor en su recamara, sus padres… ya se imaginarán. Fue algo sumamente embarazoso escuchar los gemidos de ellos, si los contagie con mi lujuria. Por eso, en cuanto dormían, entraba por ella y nos íbamos a mi casa, donde dábamos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión.

* * *

Bueno espero disfrutes tu regalo Rose, como lo dije. Y bueno ya saben quien sigue.

besos y "FELIZ NAVIDAD"

**Espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad, disfruten cada dia, porque esta vida solo es una. Y después se pueden arrepentir de no vivirla a plenitud.**

**Mil gracias a: Anyelin amor, solo necesito que me digas a que Cullen elijes?, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


End file.
